xiaolin gamez !
by MaxxAbadeer13
Summary: simalar to the hunger games only xs style rated m for furture chapters my own part


the xiaolin games

a scream was let out in a barren land where the ho the uses were torn up and beaten. a girl with long black hair and blue eyes sat in a bed with a girl with short black hair and brown eyes. " kimiko it happened i was picked" the young girl cried into kimikos lap." keiko its alright" kimiko said to her sister " in the meadow the skies are blue wind blows slowly . birds fly." kimiko sang as her sister calmed the girls slowly rolled out of bed. the girls pulled two outfits from a rusty wooden chest. kimiko pulled out black shorts and a black camouflage muscle shirt. with a black fish net jacket and a pair of hip high black boots . keiko pulled out a gray dress with a black sash. the girls put their hair in pigtails. kimiko looked down at here thirteen year old sister the announcing was soon they all knew it and this would be Keiko's first year. kimiko had already been doing this for three years. since she was sixteen she already been in the announcing with her father three times. kimiko bent down and hugged her sister " i am gonna go get some game kei i love you be back as soon as possible." kimiko said . she ran out the door into a huge neighborhood. passing the armory where a tall Brazilian was sweeping the porch, unnoticed by her. she ran to a torn up fence that had signs that said ' warning ' kimiko stepped through two bended wires. kimiko ran threw a small desert to a forest.

she walked up to a tree inside the trunk was a black and red bow set that was once her mothers . kimikos mother had died in a crater dimp. ( its where a crater sucks in more at the slightest touch.) ((i made that up)) Kimiko jumped onto a fallen tree and steadied her bow. she glanced around she spotted a fawn she gasped. she was about to pull when "HI KIMIKO!" yelled a small yellow boy followed by a cowboy-ish guy. she sighed and lowered her bow. she sighed and said" hey omi hey clay". she sat down next to them on a boulder over looking her sector . "whats wrong baby doll" clay asked. " i just saw a fawn it was the first deer ive seen in a year. now i have nothing.'' clay picked up a rock. "maybe not" he threw it at a tree. the rock shook the tree and a bunch of bird flew out kimiko lined three arrows and hit threwe of them in the square eye. they fell dead on the ground. omi ran and grabbed them. he threw them in a bag yanking the arrows he brought them back they sat back down. "thanks" they nodded "so how many counts" she asked "45" clay said "67" omi said. " wow " she said "yep the even are not together with us.'' omi said. " o yep the odd are not with us.'' clay said." we could run ya know though the wilderness" clay said. " happen i have kei and you guys have Jessie and Jermaine." "yea '' they agreed.

LATER.  
kimiko walked through the market of peacemakers. she walked up to a booth and handed a lady the birds the lady gave her a couple of bags she looked down to her feet about to leave when she spotted a pendent it was an phoenix holding a arrow. ''whats this?" she asked holding it out. the old women looked at the pendent " hmm o yes its to help provide protection in face of adversity." kimiko looked at it and thought of keiko."how much?" she asked . the old lady looked at her with sincere in her eyes. taking her hands she folded them in.m " for you it free." kimiko smiled and hugged the old women "thank you".

when kimiko got home she set the stuff on the table" kei.. keiko" she hollered. she heard footsteps as her sister ran down the stairs. kimiko bent down to br her height . " i got you something." keikos face lit up. kimiko held up her sisters hand and put her hand over it placing the pendent in her sisters hand. Keiko looked at the pendent and smiled " its to help you for protection as long as you wear it you'll be hugged toshiro walked down the stairs kimiko dear ive layed out a dress for you . kimiko barely even noticed what her sister was wearing. kimiko looked at her sister who was wearing a white frilly dress and white flats. kimiko picked her sister up and swung her around. " you look beautiful." she said keiko just laugh . as kimiko set here down keiko daid"i wish i looked like you". kimiko made a fake said face "awoo i wish i looked like you." toshiro cleared his thought. kimiko understood and walked up stairs to her room on her bed was a black knee length dress that had slight frills and a red sash and next to it black flats.

kimiko changed into the dress and her and Keiko walked out of the house to sector hall being in sector 12 ment that they would be last in the xiaolin games to be picked. they walked to a line. "kim whats this line for" keiko asked. kimiko looked down at her sister. " it to sign in . all they do is take some blood it dont hurt really. now keiko i need you to meet me ok just keep walking to the lines dont talk to anyone at all. just walk . ill find you i promise." kimiko let here father go in front of her behind Keiko. as they neared the beginning of the line keiko grew nervous. when her turn came Keiko grimace as needle contacted with her finger. the blood pulled in to a database which kimiko was fimaler with more than her father. kimiko had barely even noticed the needle in her finger till the girl told her to move. kimiko walked quickly to find her sister only to find her a few people a head of her. kimiko calmed as she saw her father almost a person next to her .

a women dressed in a bright pink out fit with white hair and way too much make-up had to hold back a giggle . the women stood up and started to speak. "ladies and gentlemen of sector 12. i am miss villapondo. we have a special video from the capital..'' she said putting emphasis on the word capital. a screen sank down and a video played it had sad people and dead bodies with on guy standing over them. the video most people crying and fearful. "miss villapondo slowly repeated the last words " oo i just love that dont you? now its time to pull two names. one man and one women. As always ladies first." she lightly dug her perfectly manicured nail in the box of names she pulled one out and walked back to the microphone. she unfolded the paper " keiko tohomiko." she started . there was a dead silence. everyone near the girl slowly moved out of her way to walk up. the girl slowly walked up there.

kimiko's P.O.V.  
i couldnt believe it keiko had been picked. i felt fear and anger rage threw me. no body was gonna stop me from protecting her i promised.

BACK TO NORMAL

kimiko ran up to the gap the soldiers held her back as shr started to fight through. "no i i volunteer." the soldiers stopped and let her go .Keiko turned around and faced her sister."what did you say dear." miss villapondo asked. " i volunteer as tribute."she stated. " NOO!" keiko yelled. Kimiko stood her ground as her sister was pushed in the ground she battled back till clay picked her up by her waist. tears streamed both their faces. " well lets give a round of applues to.. miss " kimiko looked down and said" kimiko tohomiko." miss villapondo gasp slightly." that was your sister i presume." kimiko whispered " yes ." miss villapondo "great thank you kimiko for bring the first volunteer in twenty years. now as always the gentlemen." and she lightly dug her hand in another box. 'Raimundo pedrosa" laughed. the room started to gap up to a boy with dark brown hair emerald eyes and perfectly which was uncommon. no one said a word as her accepted his fate and walked to the stage no hassle or yells. "now both opponents please shake hands. both just stood there then gave in and shook hands."now lets hear it for sector twelves contestants." no body said a thing as the kissed three fingers and raised them up.." thank you and may the odds be with you."

Mrs villapondo usher both contestants of stage to two different rooms. the room werent very polished wood and a wooden chair with a window. kimiko sat by the window looking to the forest wandering of keiko till a knock was heard on her door she jumped as keiko and her father entered the room . " keiko i need you to listen to me ok go to omi and clay they'll bring you game . every things gonna be alright im gonna come back some ." keiko nodded and held out the pendent kimiko got her . " to protect you.'. she sad hugging her.. kimiko stood up to her crying father " i need you to protect her. " then a guard walked in and ushered them out with out another word. no even seconds later clay came in. ":where's omi." kimiko asked. " under age." he said as she rushed into a hug . "Please do me a favor?'' "yes ?" "What ever you do dont let them starve."


End file.
